What Others see
by ironlegion
Summary: The way that people view us can really effect who we are. A small two-shot of a harsh moment in a Luaggie relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Loud house. All characters belong to chris Savino. This is solely for entertainment.**

* * *

"Please!"

"No!"

Walking down the street were two teens. One had buck teeth, a brown ponytail, and wore white and yellow and the other was pale with black hair with bangs that covered her eyebrows giving her a blank look on her face. Luan Loud and her girlfriend Maggie. The two had been arguing since they met up after school and didn't seem close to stopping.

"Come on, why can't I hang out with you and you're friends tomorrow?" Luan whined.

Maggie grimaced more than usual. "Because, you won't like hanging around with us. We're dark, emo, we hang out where there's no life, joy, or hope. Not exactly you're kind of place."

"I don't know about that. I think I've GOTH What it takes! HAHAHAHAHA!

Maggie gave her a deadpan look. " Yeah, I'm sure you'll fit right in." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Maggie I don't care if it's not the kind of place I'd have fun. I just want to meet your friends, get to know the people you hang out with." Luan sighed, then looked at her sadly. "Don't you want them to meet me?"

Maggie's face went from uncaring to appologetic. "Of course, I just... don't think you'll fit in."

Luan smirked. "I'd be happy to lose some weight."

Despite herself, Maggie cracked a small smile. "Okay, I'll admit that one was pretty good."

"Thank you."

"But you still can't come."

Luan sniffled, then her lower lip began to quiver and her eye lids drooped.

"No way Loud."

Her mouth quivered more violently and she started whimpering.

"No."

A single tear trailed down from her eye

Maggie let out a sigh. She couldn't say no to that. "Okay, you can come. But you've gotta ease up on the joy and positivity."

"Eeee! Thank you! Thank you!" She pulled Maggie into a bear hug before realizing what she'd done and letting go with an embarrassed look on her face. "Er, I'll work on that."

"Good luck with that Loud."

* * *

Maggie stood out front her favorite spoken word/coffee house/book shop. She paced worryingly as she thought about what might happen. She knew Luan meant well, but her friends weren't exactly the kind of people who would like her. She had been dating Luan for a few months and even then still found herself exasperated from the nonstop puns. God only knows how they might react when they met her. She'd just have to hope Luan might not do something extreme like put whoopie cushions under their chairs or bring Mr Coconut.

Maggi shivered. _god_ , she hoped Luan didn't bring Mr Coconut.

Peering up and down the street for her partner, she decided to text her.

 **"Hey, where R U?"**

She recieved a reply almost instantly

 **"B thyre soon. Needed to make like a cashier."**

Confused, Maggie texted back.

 **"What?"**

She groaned at the reply.

 **"I had to get changed! :)**

She had just walked right into that one. Her phone chimed with one more text.

 **"Seriusly ill Be there in 10. I just got finished at a birthday party."**

A monotone voice drew her attention.

"Hey Maggie."

She looked up and saw three kids, a girl with spiky blonde hair, another girl with purple hair, and a slim boy with broen hair and a cap that covered his eyes. All garbed in black and covered in a variety of piercings. Raven, Ambrosia, and hemlock, her three best friends.

"Hey guys." Usually seeing her friends put her at ease, but now she was inwardly panicking, knowing soon Luan would show up and cause and things could get awkward fast.

"So where's this new girlfriend of your's? I thought she was gonna be here." Asked Raven.

"Oh, uh she'll be here soon." Maggie said, nervously ringing her hands.

"So your seriously dating one of those Loud girls?" Hemlock asked.

"Yeah. Luan, she goes to our school remember? She performed at my birthday party." Maggie said.

Her friends gave each other a look. That worried her a bit. "What?"

They turned to her.

"Its just...You don't have a problem hanging around with her?" Asked Ambrosia.

"No, why would I?" She asked curiously.

"Come on Mags, you've seen how she is around school. Always giggling, laughing, _smiling_." Raven shuddered. "Ech."

"And she's always telling her lame jokes to anyone who'll listen." Said Hemlock. "I swear my uncles actually funnier than she is."

Maggie was at a loss for words. She was often exasperated by Luan's sense of humor but eventually she'd come to accept it. While she'd never actually say it out loud, she always felt a bit better when she cracked one of her jokes, like the world wasn't as bad as it was.

"And that stupid laugh of hers." Ambrosia gave out a dopey, sarcastic sounding version of Luan's laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA. Its like, "Seriously? Your not that funny. Quit laughing you poser."

"Yeah. Why don't you quit being so pathetic trying to get other people to laugh at your lame jokes." Said Raven.

"Maybe she doesn't notice since everyone is laughing. Someone should just tell her they're laughing _at_ her not _with_ her." Said Hemlock. The three of them gave a sarcastic laugh.

In the few minutes since her friends had arrived Maggie's emotional state had morphed from nervousness to rage. How dare they talk about Luan like that? They didn't know her, not the way she did. Sure, she might get tired of the puns and not be cool with all the positivity but Luan was important to her. She was one of the only people in the world, (besides her mom) to actually manage to make her smile. _Nobody_ wasallowed to talk about her like that.

She was about to open her mouth and and say something when she heard a sniffling sound behind her. Turning around she was surprised to see Luan with a hurt look on her face. Tears were gathered on the edges of her eyes but what most caught Maggie's eye was her clothes. She wore her usual attire of her checkered yellow skirt and white shirt but also one more thing: A purple hoodie that had once decorated Maggie's waist. She'd given it to the comedian as a gift for their first anniversary.

"I guess at least now I know what your friends think of me." She said through her tears. She turned her back on Maggie. "You were right. It was a bad idea to come here." She ran off, her hands covering her face to hide the layer of tears.

"Luan!" Maggie reached out her hand, but she was already long gone.

"Wow. A sad clown. I guess they really do exist." Ambrosia snarked.

That single comment was the needle that caused Maggie's rage bubble to pop.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Maggie screamed in a rare display of actual emotion. Her friends were shocked, never having seen her get like this.

"Mags..." Ambrosia started.

"NO! You guys think it's okay to rip on her like that!? You don't even _know_ her, not like I do. You guys keep saying she's nothing but a poser, but you guys are mean to her just because she isn't like you and doesn't lile the stuff you like? Well guess what? That makes YOU the posers here. NOT HER!" She huffed. "Now if you'll excuse me I've gotta go find my girlfriend."

As she walked off she saw something familiar lying on the ground. She picked it up.

Luan's hoodie.

Her stomach twisted into a knot.

She had to go find her.

* * *

 **I hope you all like this little Luaggie two-shot. I hope you like how I portrayed the relationship. As I said in "Inspiration" I have no experience with romance so writing romantic stories is a bit of a challenge for me. The next chapter will be much more upbeat don't worry. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Luan ran off, the hateful words she had heard echoed in her head.

 _You're not that funny. Quit laughing you poser. Ouch._

 _Why don't you quit being so pathetic trying to get people to laugh at your lame jokes?_ Now that one had hurt.

 _Someone should just tell her they're laughing at her not with her._ That one had to have been the worst.

But the thing that stung the most was that Maggie had just stood there and said nothing. Was that because she agreed with them? Did she think that way about her too?

The thought caused her tears to pool even thicker in her eyes. She held her arm in front of her face to block the streams of her pain and sadness and almost didn't notice when she came to her house.

She ran to the door, her keys fumbling in her hands as she tried to unlock the door, and then bolted up the steps.

She slammed open her room door and dove onto her bed, shocking her sister Luna who was strumming mildly on her guitar.

Luan shoved her tear soaked face into a pillow and continued to sob into it.

"Hey dude what's the big idea-"Then she saw Luan was crying. She put down her guitar and placed a gentle hand onto her back. "Whoa, Lulu, what's the matter?"

Luan spoke in a mix of tears and muffled sound, the only clear word that was heard was "Maggie".

Luna frowned then remembered that Luan and Maggie were going off to do something important today. "What happened? Did you two dudes get into a fight or something?"

Luan shook her head into her pillow. She lifted her face out of it and looked sadly at Luna. "No. Things just got…..hard. Look, I don't want to talk about it OK?"

Luna hated seeing her roommate like this, but she figured she needed some alone time. "You got it Luan." She turned to the door and saw the rest of her siblings gathered around it.

"What happened to Luan?" Lincoln whispered.

"Did something happen between her and Maggie?" Lori asked worriedly.

Luna tried to waive their worries off. "Don't worry dudes. Luan just needs some time to herself to calm down."

The group begrudgingly accepted her response and walked away, Luna closing the door behind her.

For a while Luan just laid on her bed crying, trying her hardest to forget the pain she had felt.

"You should've seen this coming."

Luan looked up and saw her best friend and confidant now sitting in front of her. "What do you mean Mr. Coconut?"

"Well what were you expecting to happen? You knew that little miss tall, dark, and gorgeous could barely stand you. What made you think her friends would be any different?"

Luan wiped some tear from under her eye. "Well, I just thought that maybe-"

"Maybe what? They'd forget that you had next to nothing in common with any of them? That they might not groan and complain every time you cracked a joke? That _Maggie_ might say something when they insulted you?"

Hearing the truth laid out to her like that made her feel even worse. "I can't believe she didn't say anything." She whispered brokenly.

"Oh, Like anything they said wasn't the truth." Mr. Coconut said harshly. "Sorry dummy, but the truth is that they didn't say a single thing that wasn't right. The truth is that you didn't want any of them, especially your lady friend, to realize how pathetic you are."

"You know you really shouldn't listen to what a block of wood has to say."

They turned to the door and saw Maggie standing there. Luan thought she looked off before realizing that her bangs had been pulled from her eyes by a yellow scrunchie she'd gifted to her.

Mr. Coconut narrowed his eyes. "So the lady in black comes back once again."

"Zip it puppet." She grabbed Mr Coconut and pulled him off Luan's hand. Then she looked at her.

"How much of that did you hear?" Luan asked.

"I came in around the time the puppet called mer tall, dark, and gorgeous." Maggie said dryly.

"Well he can be kind of a flirt."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Maggie sat down on Luan's bed and held out the hoodie she had forgotten. "You dropped this."

Luan took it and held the treasured memento to her chest. "Thanks."

Maggie looked at her apologetically. "Luan, I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"Oh that's no big deal." Luan said, trying to brush it off. "It's not like I didn't know that's what you all think of me."

"Not me. The only reason I didn't say anything was because I was angry at them for saying something like that." She grabbed Luan's hand and squeezed it tenderly. "I'd never say that kind of stuff about you."

Luan perked up slightly. "Not even before we started dating?"

Maggie blushed. "Well, that doesn't count. I didn't really know you that well back then. Not like I do know."

Luan smiled. "Augh thanks. I gotta say, it's been nice getting to know you too." She pressed a light kiss to Maggie's cheek causing her to let out a rare giggle.

"Thanks. And don't worry, I told my friends off for saying that stuff about you. If they were seriously going to be like that, then they can buzz off!"

"Oh Mags don't be like that." Luan said. "Remember, my family didn't completely like you when they first met you and now you guys get along fine."

"Yeah, but your family didn't say mean stuff like that. And they didn't not like me, they were just surprised that you'd date someone like…..me."

"Exactly, they weren't sure about you, but they gave you a chance. I'm just saying don't push away your friends just because of what they said. They just need a chance to know the real me. Like you do."

"AWWWW!" Came several voices from the doorway. They looked and saw all Luan's siblings gathered around it.

Maggie sighed. "It's really hard to get privacy around here."

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you started dating me."

Maggie smiled. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

 **Well here's part two of the two-shot. Hope you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
